Haven't Popped
by girsawasquirrel
Summary: Draco comes home to find Dinner not done.


**a/n: this is a little one-shot that came to me when i was talking to someone. really weird. lol. well anyways. no flames please. an i hope you enjoy it.**

**CONTAINS minor SLASH. if you do not like slash or it bothers you, by all means do not read this then.**

--HPDM--

Draco had just gotten off work. With a close of his eyes his was in his bed room. He smiled and sighed.

"Home at last" Draco took no time in getting changed out of his work clothes into something he could actually breath in. He made his way downstairs wondering if he lovley spouse had started cooking dinner yet. When he got to the door of the living room he stopped and smiled. On the couch was his lovely Husband Harry Potter. Scratch that. Harry Malfoy, and there twin toddlers, Grave Marie Malfoy and Benji Marcus Malfoy. All were asleep. Grave, who looked alot like Draco, was laying on Harry's legs, and Benji, who was the spitting image of Harry except his eyes, was laying curled up in Harry's arms. Draco smiled again and moved foward taking the Twins up to their room. When Draco returned down stairs Harry had not moved, Draco went to the kitchen to start cookinig something for when everybody woke up.

"Mmmmm Draco do that again" Harry moaned turning his head so his face was against the couch. Draco stopped what he was doing when he heard Harry talking. He leasned against the entryway from the kitchen to the living room, He stood there watching Harry.

"Draco...yes" Harry moaned again this time turning his head away from the couch. Draco looked amused, Harry was still asleep and he was sleep talking. This went on for a few more minutes before Dream Harry and Real Harry came. Draco couldn't stop himself from laughing this time. This woke Harry up, who started blushing as soon as he realised what happend.

"Git" He mumbled looking at Draco

"How long have you been home?" Harry asked trying to get up. Draco smiled and helped him up.

"Long enough to put the twins in bed and start dinner." Draco smirked and pulled Harry close to him.

"I'm sorry Dray, I was gonna do it. But then the twins fell asleep and I fell asleep..." Draco cut him off with a kiss.

"It's ok love." Draco smiled "Oh I have a question. Is it sanatary to have wet dreams when your pregnant?" Harry hit Draco playfully on the arm.

"Yes it is" He mock pouted "Im gonna go change. I'll be right back down." Harry waddled to the stairs, then up them.

"This is gonna be hell" Draco said walking back into the kitchen. Harry was pregnant with another pair of twins. These two both boys. Spencer Lucius Malfoy and Sirius James Malfoy. They already had every thing ready. Harry was about 7 months already. He really shouldn't be walking or taking care of the twins by himself during the day, but Harry insisted he could.

Harry came back down in some sweats and and a pregnant shirt made just for men.

"Sirius and Remus are coming over tonight for dinner" He smiled alittle "No betting with Sirius about when i'll pop!" Harry crossed his arms for a moment then smiled "How was work?"

Draco sighed "Awful like always. It's the Weaslette's fault. Ditracting Dean the whole day"

"Sounds fun" Harry mumbled not paying attention anymore.

--HPDM--

"Harry you still haven't popped yet!" Sirius smiled and hugged his god-son.

"Stop Siri" Remus slapped Sirius' arm and then hugged Harry.

"So wheres the Malfoy Twins? We have some stuff to talk about" Sirius the Best little kids ever.

"There 2 Sirius there not ready to be Mauruders just yet!"

Dinner went by fine. Draco kept his promise about betting, although they did secretly still bet. Remus shaking his head and throwing them looks. Eventually Sirius and Remus had to leave. Harry and Draco put the twins to bed and headed to their room.

"Well that ws nice like always" Draco said changing into his pj pants.

Harry sneakked a look at Draco "Dray you have a tent in your pants already"

Draco smiled "All for you"

"Aw" Harry smiled "I'll help you with it"

The rest of the night was filled with Draco's grunts and Harry's moans.

THE END!


End file.
